puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demons of Rogoriz
A dire battle horn sounds, tearing the sea air and chilling ye to the bone! The Demons of Rogoriz smells yer blood in the wind! The Demons of Rogoriz was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean and used to fly the flag The Wrath of Armageddon. Public Statement We will stand and fight We will not surrendor We have courage and bravery We have experience and power We have friendship and trust We are the Demons of Rogoriz We show no mercy The Demons of Rogoriz may seem like an ordinary tiny crew... Ye be wrong mates, Seriously wrong. Pillages We ARE an active crew that pillages so regulary, It's a nonstop thing.. When one officer has to go, the next takes over.. If ye don't agree, join us and see how active and fun we are.. We take in greenies and breathe out deadly captains and their crews, If ye don't agree, join us, feel the spirit of Rogoriz and his power.. His agility.. His Dominance. We will become one of the most feared and known crews in the Viridian Ocean... If ye don't agree, feel the fear that one recieves with the deadly battle qoute "Feel the Wrath of Rogoriz..." Before eminent boarding.. PvP + Our Officers = Death All of our officers are Player vs. Player combat trained and tested. No, not in the game gardens, in actual PvPs. Boomshackalacka. We take on ALL PvPs Aqua-Red. Watch out, were not only deadly Battlenavers, were dead right awesome at winning PvP SFs. Team up! Loyalty We divide booty according to Even because we believe everyone has their position in the battle, not only high ranks that gun and bnav. Even bligers have their fair share! Loyal workers can recieve +1 and boochers and lazers -1, The least or none at all. I don't pay you to stand around. Try to sneak up on us? Back-handed, we load up our sloop at the last second and sink you. Of the flag The Wrath of Armageddon, the last flag you want to mess with is us. Our flag is in constent communication in war, as well as our officers. Get ready for an aqua sloop to go to your death waters. We'll find you and sink you. Period. F U N Having fun yet? Our crew hosts many activities and even 'shows'! We have our own forum too! From gunning contests to PvP showdowns to Puzzlebusters to Deadlocked, your in for a THriLL! Crew Casino is on the Dhow "Heartless Blowfish" leave a donation and support your crew. So come join us and be a Demon. We need ye, and so do ye need us. Crew Articles #Mates are expected to ask Persmission to Board (PTB) when boarding a ship at sea. #No cursing, swearing or rude behavior at anyone. #No lazing without the permission of the Officer in Charge (OIC) #The Officer In Charge of a pilly has the right to respect. #Remeber at all times this is a game and have some fun. #All pirates are welcome to join the crew. #All officers and above must divide the booty evenly. #All officers must restock a ship after pilly according to what the Officer Bulliton Board (OBB) states. #You must not leave a ship at sea or at an uninhabitated island unless its dead urgent and you have permission. #Senior Officers can use/sell shanghai's with the permission of the captain. If you do not agree to these Terms of being part of the Demons of Rogoriz, please immedatly quit the crew now. Falure to obay these rules will result to demotion and/or expled from the crew. If there is any damage or loss of funds as a result of breaking any of these rules above you must pay the fee that you owe to a ship or someone else. By starting a pillage, you agree to the rules and consequences stated above. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: Any Pirate that requests full membership as long as they do so in Port. All members in this crew are automatic pirate *Pirate: Owns a Pirate Badge. You will automaticly get this rank when ye join. *Officer: You must have Broad Bliging, Carpentry, Sailing, Broad Gunnery and Broad Battle Navigation and Duty Navigation as well as our trust to run good pillages. In addition you must have distinguished Gunning. Also you must have gone through our training and testing. No pressure. We will all guide you. *'Midshipman': Will be givin to you when transioning from a Officer to a Fleet Officer *Fleet Officer: We expect mostly the same stats as Officer except Solid Battle Navigation and Duty Navigation Solid and two of the following respected: Sailing, Carpentry and Bliging. In addition you must have Distinguished Gunning and Duty Navigation. Also must own a ship and be loyal to the crew. *Senior Officer: This rank will be decided by the captain. If your asking why we may have a senior Officer that you have better stats then, but you still cant be senior Officer? Trust is the answer. Demons of Rogoriz